


Rooftop Date

by Renacesaire



Series: Rare Pair March 2018 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Kwami Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renacesaire/pseuds/Renacesaire
Summary: Chloe was waiting for Sabrina to get there, only to be pleasantly surprised when she did.





	Rooftop Date

“Plagg, claws out!” 

Sabrina transformed herself in a broom closet. She was on her way to see Ladybug. She never wondered why she always went to the same hotel that Chloe’s dad owned, but then again, she was always just worried about seeing her Lady. 

“What took you so long? I’ve been waiting for you for an hour!” 

“I’m sorry, m’lady, I was a little busy making sure we were completely alone.” 

“Oh really? Well, I guess you can be excused for the lateness, but only on one condition.”

“Anything for you, m’lady.” Sabrina waited.

“Let’s go up on the roof, I have a surprise for you.”

They head up to the roof, and what Sabrina sees is beautiful. Ladybug had made her a picnic on the roof, complete with all her favorite things. 

“Is this for me?” 

“Well of course, my sweet kitty.” Ladybug brings Chat Noir close to her. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, minou.”


End file.
